This invention concerns book holder stands of the type comprising a structure which allow a book to be supported in an opened position for ease in reading.
While such book holder stands have heretofore been devised such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,909, in use, such stands lack desirable convenience features are costly to manufacture or complicated to set up.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a book holder stand which is very convenient in use while being simple and durable and inexpensive to manufacture.